


Of Mugs and Turians

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Series: A Shepard and her Turian [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, bit of flirting, takes place during ME2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: The mugs on the Normandy were not designed for turian hands. Water is hot. Mordin tries to be helpful.





	Of Mugs and Turians

Shepard walked noiselessly through the empty rooms of the Normandy. The rest of the crew was sleeping but it alluded her as always. She made her way to the kitchen to refresh her coffee and maybe check in on Garrus. She found him at her intended destination, filling one of the Normandy's two tone mugs with hot water.

"I didn't think there'd be a line at this hour."

Garrus turned quickly at the sound of her voice sending hot water streaming down his hand. His mandibles pulled in sharply as he tried to keep his composure. "Shepard, didn't see you there." He gingerly set the mug on the counter and wiped his hands.

"Having problems?"

"The Normandy might have been designed with the Turians but your drinkware certainly wasn't." He tried to poked a finger through the small handle, about half his talon made it through.  Next he wrapped his fingers around the outside and held it up. It looked like a child's teacup in his much larger hand.

Shepard suppressed a smile, "I agree they are kind of useless." She lifted her own mug, extra large with a roomy handle that all four fingers grasped comfortably.

"Where did you get that?"

Shepard shrugged, "Found it in my quarters when I got on board."

Garrus flicked his mandibles once and rubbed the sore spot on his hand.

"Recommend soothing cream to decrease inflammation and reduce cracking of skin." They both turned as Mordin passed by on his way to refrigerator. "Purification systems on the Normandy excellent. Should have no problem with infection."

"Evening Mordin," they both muttered. 

Mordin paused next to Garrus and grabbed his hand. "Would expect some light peeling of skin. Temperature low enough to not cause blisters. Should not affect performance in field. "

"Thanks," Garrus pulled back his hand, "but I'm sure I'll be fine." 

"Cream will help with healing process and reduce discomfort."

Garrus opened his month to speak but Shepard beat him. "I don't know, doctor's orders and all that." He closed it again and squinted at her.

"Very good, shall return momentarily with cream." Mordin looked between them, "Assuming I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, not at all," Shepard blushed " I was just heading to bed myself."

"If you say so. However, visit here for caffeinated beverage and previous sleeping patterns would suggest otherwise."

She smirked at the salarian. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Garrus trying not to laugh. "I'm sure."

Mordin returned to his lab leaving Garrus and Shepard alone again.  "I should go," Shepard said finally, "I'll leave you to Mordin and his cream."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm just trying to look out for the welfare of my crew." Shepard flashed a mischievous smile and walked back across the mess hall.

* * *

Several days later Garrus found a small box waiting for him in the battery. There was a note nearby. 

"Had this delivered with the last resupply.  -S."

He opened the box and pulled out a large mug. It was a turian design, made of heavy stoneware with a sturdy oversized handle. He gripped it and felt the weight in his hand. Finally something he wouldn't have to worry about breaking and held more than three mouthfuls of liquid. He read the lettering on the side, "Property of Garrus Vakarian." A low appreciative rumble formed in his chest. He turned it over, "Unauthorized Users Will Be Calibrated."

"Shepard," he muttered, but the rumble continued for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving over some old fic of mine that was originally published on LJ under the user name katznhund


End file.
